convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Zelda (β)
Princess Zelda, also known as just Zelda, is a major protagonist from the Legend of Zelda franchise. She made her debut in Calamitous Overture. Canon Zelda is the name given to every daughter born to the Hylian royal family, due to a law put into place by an old prince of Hyrule. Each Zelda aids Link in his various quests against evil. This particular Zelda is from the game Breath of the Wild. Zelda was born into a world in chaos, as a prophecy foretelling the return of Calamity Ganon led to Hyrule preparing for battle. As all Hylian princesses, Zelda had the blood of goddess Hylia within, and had a spiritual power that could seal Ganon away. Her mother, who also had this power, died before Zelda was old enough to learn how to awaken it, and as a result she was never able to awaken her powers until Ganon attacked and devastated Hyrule. As her closest friend Link was in mortal danger, Zelda awakened her powers and saved his life, putting him into a deep sleep for one hundred years while she sealed Ganon away in Hyrule Castle. Pre-Convergence Zelda was in Hyrule Castle, continuing to seal Ganon away as Link set out on his quest to regain his abilities and free the Divine Beasts of Ganon's control. Plot Involvement Calamitous Overture Zelda was rendered unconscious as Ganondorf arrived and fully reincarnated Calamity Ganon. She was sealed in a crystal that could absorb her powers, and regained consciousness rather quickly, though pretended to still be asleep in order to spy on her foes. She was able to reach Link telepathically, and tell him to seek out advice from Impa regarding what was going on. On the night of a Blood Moon, Zelda was able to attack Ganondorf after he sent Calamity Ganon out of their world, but was quickly captured as her powers had no effect. Ganondorf showed her the Survivors of his Murder Game arriving in Hyrule, and explained what his plans were. In a last-ditch effort to stop him, Zelda uses every bit of power she has to seal Ganondorf in Hyrule Castle, and to select Agents for the game. Calamitous Reprise Aided by the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda was able to sense that Ganondorf would be too powerful to stop. As a result, she transferred some of her power to Link in secret, revealing this once Ganondorf almost took over and killed the Survivors. Her powers drained, Zelda went unconscious, put into stasis for a year along with everyone else. For her own safety, Zelda was kept asleep for one additional day, hidden in an underground shrine. Once she woke up, Zelda became a prominent member of the group, bonding with others and learning to fight, while also leading murder investigations while others in the group tended to preperations for the Blood Moon. In the climax of the event, Zelda took temporary ownership of the Master Sword and battled Ganondorf, keeping him at bay long enough for him to lose his sanity and become Dark Beast Ganon. Once she and Link reunited, they worked together to seal Ganondorf away, saving Hyrule for good. Character Relationships * Link - The main protagonist of Breath of the Wild who debuted in Calamitous Overture. Link and Zelda were close friends, and it is implied Zelda developed romantic feelings for him. Witnessing him almost die was enough to awaken her powers, and even with his amnesia and one hundred years apart, they still share a close bond. * Ganondorf - An antagonist from Hyrule Warriors who debuted in Calamitous Overture. Zelda consideres Ganondorf a monster for his desire to run a Murder Game, and wants nothing more than to stop him at all costs. Trivia * Her favorite food is fruitcake. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Calamitous Reprise